


No Regrets

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freddie continues to be a self righteous jerk, I'm going to try to be as historically accurate as possible, Joe continues to be the better man, aka why would I write Emma going back to Freddie, possible smut in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: So.... I just discovered the show the other day and I'm obsessed with Joe/Emma so here we are. Me writing fanfic for them.This fic takes place after the season 1/series finale so what I would have liked to have seen happen post S1.As of now, I hope to go back and forth with Emma & Joe's POV in each chapter but we'll see.PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me feedback?Fair warning: This fic isn't going to sugarcoat Freddie (I personally think he's an asshole) so if you're a fan of his character at all... I'd steer clear of this fic.Find me on tumblr at nxtyourfirstrodeo if you want!





	No Regrets

He hadn't planned on looking back at her, was too damn painful watching her go back to the prick. But hearing her distressed voice filled with Betsy's name, he did. 

He rushed over to her as men took away her body. Freddie was.... God knows where he was and he didn't give a damn. He wasn't with her and that said a lot about him. 

Without a word, he gathered Emma in his arms and held her while she cried. Stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry." Was all he said over and over again to her as she mourned her best friend. 

Emma clung to him desperately, silently begging him to stay. To not leave her. 

"I've got you. I'm here." Is all he says. He knows what Betsy meant to her. 

Freddie finally notices them after several minutes and stalks over to them. 

"I can take it from here Mr. O'Hara." He says as he tries to pry Emma from Joe's arms as she clings even harder to Joe than before, face buried in his chest. 

"That's not necessary Lord Hamilton." He replies shortly, not wanting to make a scene for Emma's sake. 

"I insist." Comes Freddie's voice again.

"Look, she's been through enough. I've got her." He then walks her away from Freddie and kisses the top of her head affectionately as he eyes her father finally exiting the hotel with Lady Hamilton. 

"My god, is she alright?" Mr. Garland asks Joe, as Emma still cries in Joe's arms. 

"Besty she.... She didn't make it." Joe answers quietly and meets his gaze. 

Richard nods at Joe sadly and then looks back to her daughter in his arms. He knows how much he loves his daughter. Doesn't have to say anything. "Let's all find shelter." He suggests and they start shepherding the crowd to a nearby bomb shelter. Most of the rich guests, don't notice or care if it's not five star. They're just grateful to be alive. 

Joe picks up Emma and carries her to the shelter. Her crying has slowed a bit, but he knows she's still heartbroken. He manages to find her a bed, no one in the shelter is injured and all the children seem to already have a bed. 

Gently, he lays her on the twin size bed and moves to leave. Her hand reaches for his. 

"Please stay." She begs him softly. He nods at her. He would never leave her if she asked. And she asked. 

He's tempted to reply with a smart comment just to make her smile. But he decides to simply nod and smile at her. "Always." 

She surprises him by scooting over to make room for him. She wants him to hold her again. He looks over for her father's permission and he simply smiles at him and nods. 

Joe nods back and lays next to her. He gathers her in his arms and holds her tight. 

London continues to shake and moan above them and eventually Emma calms down. 

"What did Freddie say to you?" She asks him softly, he pulls back to look at her face. Hesitant to tell her, he didn't want to start anything. He wasn't that kind of man. 

"When?" He asks her, knowing what she meant. 

"Joe.... You know." She sighs at him and he feels a warmth in his heart at her using his first name for the second time in the seven months they've known each other. 

He sighs, staring at her stubborn gaze and damn he couldn't hold back from her. He never has, not since meeting her. 

"He asked me if I loved you. And told me that you could never love me the way you loved him." He said quietly, mostly because he didn't want eavesdroppers. 

"Oh.... And.... You punched him because of that?" She asked him softly. He could see that bright mind of hers putting the pieces together. The pieces of him loving her. A far cry from when he told her about his rule of only caring about one person. But she had found her way in his heart and he didn't want her to leave it. 

"Damn straight I did." He whispered to her, fingers running along her cheek tenderly. As if to reassure himself that she's physically alright. "It's not like anyone should tell you what to do with your heart but you. Only seemed right to defend you." 

"And do you?" She asks him now, still wanting to get the answers. He almost wants to chuckle at her questioning him like a reporter. 

"Do I what?" He asks her, almost teasing her now. A twinkle in his eye, his lips twitching into a playful smile. The look reserved for her and only her. 

She gives him an exasperated smile now. The first smile since everything has happened. "Joe." She sighs at him again. 

He studies her face for a moment, looking for any sign of her wanting to be with Freddie. But her eyes are on him. 

"Yeah.... I think I might be." He admits to her quietly, almost afraid. He doesn't want to compete with a Lord. But he loves her and he will keep her safe and stay by her side through this war if she'll let him. 

Emma smiles, in spite of everything. All for him. At him. Because she loves him too. 

"Then why did you tell me to go to Freddie?"

Being honest with himself, it was because he was afraid she still loved Freddie. "Thought you might still want to be with him."

"Well, he's not the one who's arms I'm in now. Is he?" She whispered to him. "I wanted you to keep holding me. To stay with me." 

"Okay then." He smiles at her. 

"Okay then." She smiles back at him. 

He leans in to kiss her, not caring who is watching them. His thumbs strumming along her neck in reassurance. 

"I'm staying then." He whispers against her lips, not even hearing the all clear sirens. They could get through this war, so long as they were together. 


End file.
